1. Field of disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device partially bent and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device has been developed to replace a cathode ray tube display device having a relatively large thickness and high power. As the flat panel display device, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been wide used.
The organic light emitting display device has a microcavity structure to improve a light efficiency thereof. A wavelength of a light exiting from the organic light emitting display device is determined depending on a resonant length.